


Molten

by justcallmebread



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Give Elsa A Girlfriend (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcallmebread/pseuds/justcallmebread
Summary: The elemental spirits are uneasy, someone's killing their Enchanted Forest and not only that, the kingdom of Arendelle is also at risk. A woman of two worlds now, Elsa's not sure how to protect the home she grew up in and the home where she feels most like herself at the same time. But the threat on both fronts is one not unfamiliar to Elsa and Queen Anna. This threat also has a very powerful and unwilling puppet, one that reminds Elsa too much of herself, an enemy that reminds Elsa what it means to be warm.
Relationships: Elsa/Original Black Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Molten

The first thing she did was melt the cage into nothing. Larva pooled out from beneath her feet, consuming the metal. She took a step forward, then another, hands reaching for the bars. The cage was just for show. Something they had used to transport her here. Her captor was all about flair and theatrics. He wanted to show the people around him how much control he had over her. But she and he both knew that what he had used to trap her didn't have bars or manacles that could be seen. The greatest cage of all. He'd said so himself.

The bars had turned into a boiling red-yellowish liquid in her hands. The larva at her feet had spread to the entirety of the cage's floor, eating away at its length; the churning pool was the same colour as the liquid in her hands. The cage got shorter and shorter until its roof brushed the top of her head. She let her hair flare up as well, a forest of fire not unlike what this forest in front of her was going to look like by the time she was done with it.

When the cage was nothing but liquid metal, she let the fire raging in her subside. Melting the cage brought her little respite, but she liked the metaphor in it. How this cage represented the one that really held her and what she was going to do to the person holding the key to her prison. She exhaled. A plume of steam filling the space around her. This land's cold used to be her favourite thing about it. It was a cold that made her feel normal when all she had ever known was heat, within and without. A cold she had only ever read about in books. When he was trying to convince her to go on his last adventure with him, to an uncharted place beyond what the many maps he owned showed. Barack had convinced her using the weather.

"I hear there are places somewhere out there that are so cold, it rains frozen water sometimes," he'd said, poking her as she tried to concentrate on her breathing. She kept her eyes closed. "Aren't you curious?" he asked, moving around her on the rug, the shifts in the air telling her where he was. "Tell me you aren't curious, Oma."

"We get frozen water here, so no, I am not curious."

He let out a loud breath. She could hear the exasperation in his voice as he spoke. "I don't mean that kind of frozen water. Ours are like pebbles. Remember that particularly big one that gave Chuka that big bruise on his head that has refused to heal?"

She snorted. "It makes him look like he has a third forehead," he continued, his voice thoughtful. "It also made him popular too. I heard having a third forehead means your luck is good. What do you think, Oma? Should I try standing out on in the open when it hails so I can also get my own third forehead?"

Oma lips twitched. "I wouldn't recommend that."

Barack sighed. "But come on, tell me I had you at frozen water."

"Unfortunately you didn't."

"I already told you, its not like our type of frozen water. Theirs is so soft, you barely feel it when it hands on you. And it falls and falls and falls with heaps of it that look like salt. Also its cold in those places. I know how much you've talked about wanting to feel something other than heat all the time. This might just be your chance."

Oma finally opened her eyes. Her brother was doing a hand stand in front of her. She glared at him and he let himself fall. Soundlessly. And then he gathered himself and sat cross-legged in front of her.

"Be honest," she said.

He started to protest, but she shook her head. "Twin pact. Be honest."

He sighed and looked away from her before saying, "I'm sacred, all right? In a few months, I'm going to be king, but it feels like this overwhelming responsibility because I don't think I've done what I set out in the world to do. Not with you, not for myself, either. That's why I want to go on this trip and why I want you there with me. I want it to be our last and best adventure together. I want to chart a new course, a new map, before I come back to this huge responsibility waiting for me. I feel like maybe when I come back, I'll be less scared and more assured."

Oma reached for her brother's hands and waited until he met her eyes, but he shook his head. "I know you're thinking of some really wise thing to say to help me feel better, but the only wise thing I want to hear from you right now is yes. We can talk about all the other things later. Just say you'll come with me. And you'll help me convince Ma to let me go."

Oma nodded. "Fine. But this conversation is not over."

"I know its not." He ran his hands over hers and then let them drop before standing. "Oh, and if anyone asks, I convinced you to go with me using the weather."

"But—"

"The weather, Oma."

"Fine."

And he smiled at her, the sun coming from the raised flap of the tent gave the smile a glow that would make it one of the favourite memories she had of him. But something else forced its way in. Another image of her brother's face. Bloodied and bruised, dark skin lacklustre, his body held up by two guards as _he _gleefully showed her what would happen if she didn't go through with the plan.__

__Oma took a step forward, past the border and into the forest. He had told her that there was something special about this place and she hadn't quite believed him. Not until she was in it. There was something about it. The forest had the same air about it as the volcano bothering the edge of her village. The volcano she was told had blessed her with this gift. A noise in the hedges on her right caught her attention and she turned. A small lizard was blinking at her. It turned its head sideways and she did the same. The cloud covering the half-moon drifted off and the pale light let her see the creature a bit better._ _

__She gasped. A salamander. The sound she made must have startled it because it growled and barked fire at her. She caught the fire, let it grow and then killed it by making her hand into a fist. The salamander curiously blinked at her._ _

__"Do you live here?" she asked it. "If you live here, you should probably leave," she paused. "I'm about to do something really bad to your home."_ _

__The salamander blinked again and then it resumed its growling._ _

__"I said, leave!" Oma barked. The creature skittered off. She straightened, flexed her hands and whispered to the forest._ _

__"I'm sorry."_ _

__Then she let the fire raging in her, the fire she had dedicated decades to controlling, the fire which her hold on it had snapped ever since Barack was taken. Flaring each time she saw him broken and bruised, the life in his stifled._ _

__She exhaled and let the fire consume everything in front of her._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm A. You can also call me B for Bread, because my username obviously says so. I have no idea where I'm going with this, but it's a project I've been sitting on for years after the first Frozen movie came out and people started the #GivElsaAGirlfriend. This will be awkward, I'm awkward, and I will be making minor or major (mostly major) changes to this as I write (I'm a half-pantser half-plotter and an edit-as-I-go writer). This might also take a while to complete because I am also slow as fuck when it comes to writing, but I'm just testing the waters with this prologue because why not?
> 
> Also, this is my first fanfiction.


End file.
